Mystery of the Batman
Mystery of the Batman is a Japanese thriller superhero anime series based on by . It is produced by Toei Animation and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it will premiere on on TBD 2019. An English dub is produced by Sony Pictures Television (through ), premiering on Adult Swim (as part of its block) on TBD 2020. Synopsis Bruce Wayne becomes a vigilante fighting crime. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - the CEO of Wayne Industries who lost his parents as a child, becoming a vigilante in order to protect Gotham City and avenge their death. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - the only surviving member of the Flying Graysons who becomes a vigilante under Batman's mentorship. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon who becomes an ally to Batman. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - Bruce's butler, adoptive father and mentor TBD. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD **'Ruby Dix/Teaser' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Alice Grove/Wonder' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Scarella' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Terrible Trio', consisting of: ** ** ** * Arcs #''The First Days Saga'' (Episodes 1-4) - Bruce begins his vigilante career facing off aganist four villains who are the Flamingo, Mad Hatter, TBD and TBD. #''TBD'' (Episodes 5-TBD) - TBD # Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the first Warner Bros. Animation-owned project to be distributed by Sony Pictures Television as it was produced in Japan rather than the United States. Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Toei Animation Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Funimation Category:Batman Category:Fuji Television Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas